Talk:Federal Corvette/@comment-185.26.182.27-20151127150950
i would say that this ship is a comabt ship more than the other 2 big ones (cutter and anaconda). they are multipurpose in my oppinion. i mean anaconda is clear and cutter also is not a real combat ship. ok its hardpoints are good located and at the moment (with only 2 weapons for huge hardpoints) the seem better than the ones of corvette. but you only have class 7 power distributor in cutter, class 8 in anaconda and corvette. so cutter can fire weapons as long as gunship which is only around 15 % of price of cutter and cutter also is the 2.nd worst ship in manouvrability. yes it is fast and has mighty shields (nearly 3000 shields with prisma 8 and 8 shield bosster) but you do a 360 degree round with 4 pips to engine in more than 18 sec...in corvete with 0 pips to engine in around 16.5 sec. corvette is with 4 pips to engine only 0.5 sec slower in 360 degree round than viper mk 4. cause of that i would say clipper is a good trader 720 tons of cargo, which can flee most of the ships or is a very good pirate ship (best mass lock and very good speed). i wish you luck in an asteroid belt with cutter. but back to corvette. i also find it dissappointing that you hate 2 small hardpoints. i would have prefered that these are medium. 4 medium 1 large 2 huge would be a very good harpoint setting. this ship is made to kill other big ones not to hunt sidewinder, so please add more big hardpoints (or just add 2 more small, 4 small 2 medium 1 large 2 huge, so that you can use turret defence and then the corvette is a very good support ship in battle). but do not combine these 2 possibilities. make a big ship killer or a support ship and not a combined ship between. also 7 hardpoints for a ship bigger than conda...yap 8 or 9 would have been better. i don not want a overpowered ship but you pay around 900 mil without discount. an anaconda you get for around 600-700 mil. so you pay 200-300 mil less and need ne rank to have one hardpoint more and same power distributor. ok but very weak shields compared to corvette, but with the nerfed shield cell banks, hull is now more important, and corvette has the weakest hull, on paper. but do not only look at numbers. the armour of corvette protects internals very very good when you add some hull reinforcements. a friend tested it. his hull only had 68 remaining but only fsd was completely destroyed. shield, fuel scoop and power plant had around 96-98 % remaining. all the other modules had no damage (repair cost around 300 k cr.). so i would say that its armour is one of the best. but i hope that they will fix some hardpoints of corvette. everything else is good. armour as i said is very good with hull reinforcements, shields are excelent 2358 with prisma and 8 booster. hardpoint location also good many internals (we only need now class 6 and 7 hull reinforcement ^^). speed is ok and manouvrability is for this size also excelellent. but now wait until the final 1.5 is released and look. the fdl will be improved and lets see if the do this to other ships (hopefully to corvettes hardpoints; or add class 4 lasers -yeahh)